Medallion
by Wolfbiyo
Summary: A visit to the Undertaker's shop for a delivery leads to more than an answered question. UndertakerxWilliam fluff! - Contains very light yaoi, and some references to corpses and death.


My, my. I'm such a fool. ^///^

This is my second One-Shot so far on this site, and my first fanfic of Kuroshitsuji!! Yay! x3 Ok, I know the idea is very stupid, but I had to make a fluffy UndertakerxWilliam something, since I read Sound Of A Crescendo's "Kryptonite"...

**THOSE SHINIGAMI NEED MORE LOVE!!! ^//w//^**

Ahem. Anyway, as my obsession with the Undertaker is sooooo huge you guys can't imagine it, I got to finish it in only two days! =D This is very rare, because my school and homework both hate Kuroshitsuji xDD (and all other anime, as a manner-of-fact. ¬¬). Yay to the Winter Holiday!!! ='D

**OBS/WARNINGS:**

**1 -** THIS CONTAINS **YAOI**. In other words, BOYxBOY, BOY'S LOVE, or MALE SHINIGAMI LOVE, whatever you want to call it. So please: don't like it? Don't read it, don't flame it. That's what the "Back" button is for.

**2 - DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its the characters. They rightfully belong to Yana Toboso-sensei.

**3 -** I'm sorry if William looks OOC... I kind of saw him only once in the anime, sooo... xD But, at least in my mind, his glasses and smart clothes formed the impression of a very serious, strict guy, and that's what I used for the one-shot! ^^

**4 -** I don't know how to call Undertaker's cute, macabre, sinister and awesome laughter, so yesh, he giggles. Which makes him even more adorable!!~ //w// *begins to worry about her obsession with all the anime weirdos ='D*

Well, I hope you enjoy! ^^

And R&R, pretty please? *-*

* * *

**_Medallion_**

A pleased giggle escaped the Undertaker's lips when he heard the door open. But it was no ordinary customer this time, no; and he didn't bother to interrupt his delicate work as soon as he felt that presence approaching to put up his little "introduction show". Of course, it sure was fun to creep out of a random coffin and watch the horrified face of a newcomer yet not used to that man's mysterious ways. Yes, pricelessly fun. And the Undertaker did cherish whatever could make him smile. But… what would his lovely "guests" think if he swapped their company for the one of a being that he could meet much more often? They would be… jealous.

"My, my. If it isn't our William?" said the smiling Shinigami as he firmly pulled a needle from the soft, pierced flesh, without turning around. "I am glad you came to visit us. Very glad." And he smiled more widely. "Though you made it at an unfortunate time. I cannot let such treasures as these exposed to the air; you will understand it."

"Of course." Came the reply from the front of the shop. The tone, stern as always. "May I wait, then?"

Only a giggle was heard in response to that, coming from the ill-lit room where the corpses were stored. Some minutes passed, in which the Undertaker organised things to a point where all the meticulous work wouldn't be spoiled if let aside for some time. When satisfied with the progress, he swiftly slid into the other chamber, past the counter, his long sleeves hanging in the usual phantom-like manner. William had been absorbed by the examination of some very interesting vials decorating a shelf above the fireplace. In fact, so absorbed, that the Undertaker had to perform another of his trade-mark giggles to call the other Shinigami's attention.

William then turned to him, not even surprised by the sudden outburst, and adjusted his glasses.

"Would you like some tea?" asked the silver-haired Shinigami.

"No, thank you."

"Perhaps some biscuits? I've designed a new shape for them, they look very… _amusing_."

"It's very kind of you, but I'm only here to deliver this." and he handed a long black box, of the size of an umbrella, that he had been carrying under his arm. "It's from _Them_."

The Undertaker smiled even more grimly as he ran his long-nailed fingers upon the surface of the box, cradling it like a little kitten. "I appreciate it very much." He said, now hugging the box and waltzing around William. "And I appreciate how efficient they are, hmmm…"

William simply stared at him and adjusted his glasses again, nervously. 'This Undertaker…' he thought, 'Always fooling around.'

"Why, William-_sama_… Don't you like jokes? Or follies?"

'…and, apparently, reading minds, too.'

This time the Undertaker laughed openly and stopped twirling around, saying: "You are so patient, William. Will you allow the foolery of an old friend once more, hmmm?"

"I might consider, depending on what it is."

"Hmm, it's just a little question." Amazingly, the Undertaker managed to frown while still smiling (please don't ask how this is possible). And, more amazingly, William gave in and joined the little game."

"Heh. Only if you grant me one question too." And he closed his eyes and smiled very slightly. The Undertaker grinned back.

"Weeeeell~… the question is…" he slid a few steps forward. "When will my kind colleague show me his laughter? I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure to hear it, and I am so, soooo anxious… Tee hee!"

William's eyes shot open when he felt deadly cold fingers (and their long nails) squeezing softly his both cheeks, and pulling them to almost every direction. Slightly disgusted by this, and also by the Undertaker's drooling, William shoved the hands away, not roughly, but yet firmly.

"Whenever I feel like it." was the reply. "And I'd be very glad if you never did that again. My face is no toy."

"Heeheehee… I suppose that's a valid answer. And what is your question, William?"

The dark-haired Shinigami paused for a moment, thinking. Then he tilted his head down, towards the floor, when his gaze was drawn to something that was shining around the Undertaker's waist, reflecting the dim (and grim) light of the gas lamps. It was the well-known and exotic belt the mortician always wore; a silver chain dotted here and there by also silver, round medallions, each bearing the picture of a person's face, in a ways that resembled cameos. William pointed at these.

"This is something I always wondered about, for it doesn't appear in the Organisation's annals. Who are these people?"

The Undertaker smiled and jerked his head to the side. "Aaah, so William is a curious soul. Very curious, yes; of that I always knew. Tee hee." He then undid the belt and held out the figure closest to one of the ends. "Well these, esteemed William, are the people I found, or find… hmmm, _interesting_. This brunette young man here, for instance, was my first job as a Reaper… He laughed in my face when I said I had come to take him. But… tee hee!, in the end he couldn't refuse my invitation… Hmmm, such a wonderful expression when he was going; just distorted in fear…"

"Now, this old man was quite the reluctant little thing, too. But it was fun. Yes; you see, despite him being what, 70? No, 80 years old, he got to run impressively far when he saw me, well, mainly when he saw my death scythe. Hee hee! The best chase in a long time!"

This he said with a wicked, cheerful smile, as if having loads of fun with that nostalgic session. When he passed on to the next medal, though, the bewildered grin failed to a smaller one, even _sadder_ one, dare I say.

"Why, this…" he murmured, running his pinkie's nail over the delicate features of a pale teenage girl. Her curly orangey-blonde hair matched her flawless complexion perfectly, cascading to rest onto the heavy fabric of the black dress she wore. The picture, too, was different from the others, just like the mortician's reaction to it. For the girl had been portrayed to look directly at the viewer, piercing them with her majestic blue eyes.

"This is Anya. You know, she's one of the few who smiled and laughed to me… Even with her parents dead. When she came to seek my services, she laughed and said my shop was lovely. I knew she was miserable; her eyes told me that. But still, she endeavoured to be kind to a weird stranger like me…" He paused, an undecipherable expression behind the grievous smile. "Heh. Some weeks later she was murdered by the same amateur who slaughtered her parents. Oh, it was terrible. He just destroyed her beautiful organs! I could still save some of them, but... but the work had been done in such a rude, unrefined fashion… Gives me shivers just to think of it."

William stared at the Undertaker. He had never seen his fellow Shinigami act like this. Wanting to change the subject fast, he pointed to the two remaining medallions, saying: "And these I can recognize."

"Naturally, naturally. These are my last guest from Jack's case and… Hee hee. This is Jack, the Ripper, 'himself'!" That last medal was, too, peculiar, depicting two people instead of one. They were no other then Madame Red and Grell, the Shinigami.

"Ugh, I still remember all the trouble that rioter gave me with the Director."

The Undertaker giggled once more. He thought Grell was an amusing "person". The explanation being over, William examined the belt more closely. And noticed something odd: a chain, apparently loose, but which in fact was directed towards the mortician's chest, merging into the various layers of thick, dark clothing. "And… what might this be?" he enquired.

"Heeheehee. Now, that's question number two, isn't it, William?"

The said manager frowned, vexed. But the Undertaker didn't mind, and just pulled the chain, giggling. It turned out that it was connected with yet another medallion, separated from the others, that had a special place near the mortician's heart. And the mortician took William's hand, hurriedly placed the medal on it and closed it in a fist. The manager, intrigued, opened his hand again.

"That's the last one." The Undertaker whispered.

William's eyes widened in great shock. For what he found resting upon his palm was, staring straight back at him, his own face. He too, had been painted by the mortician's own hands; included in that collection of charms. This made him notice his situation in a whole new way. He was not just the old, moody supervisor. He was important. At least to someone.

And he looked up, a strange mix of surprise, hope and affection written all across his face, in a way he was sure no-one had ever seen. In a way he didn't even recognize to be possible. And what he found was a pair of loving eyes gazing at him; no longer hidden by the silver locks, but loving, all the same.

* * *

Weeee.... Last observations... w

**5 -** If you are wondering what the Undertaker ordered to _Them_, please don't ask me. I don't wanna know. xDD

**6 -** If anyone is interested: though she's a random character, Anya's name wasn't picked randomly. It's Russian, and means "favour, grace", according to the Internet. ^^

Bye ^3^


End file.
